


Bad Daddy

by NotDancingButKillerQueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gwilym Lee - Freeform, Mild BDSM, Please be nice, Self Insert, Sex, Smut, Spanking, and give me constructive criticism, never written this kind of stuff before, reader - Freeform, spicy story, that way I learn, this is completely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotDancingButKillerQueen/pseuds/NotDancingButKillerQueen
Summary: Reader is just trying to watch 18.5 consecutive hours of movies. But daddy Gwil says that’s not healthy and reader is having none of it.





	Bad Daddy

“Babygirl?” Gwilym said, raising an eyebrow.  
“What?” I said. I was halfway through a Harry Potter marathon and didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon.  
“How long have you been watching those movies?” He asked from the the kitchen where he was currently making us tea.  
“About 9 hours.” I said quickly. My eyes never left the tv.  
“Alright, you need a break that can’t be good for you. You’re gonna take a nap.” I hadn’t heard him, I was fully entranced in the magic on the tv.  
Gwilym crosses the flat and turns the tv off with the remote. I whipped my head around and glared at him.  
“Gwilym, what the fuck?!” I shout standing up. “I was fucking watching that.”  
“Watch your mouth, little girl.” He warns. “You’ve been watching for nine consecutive hours. There is no way that’s healthy for you.” I run around the coffee table and try to reach for the remote in his hand.  
“Give it back! Once I’m done I’ll take a fucking nap. Give it to me, you asshole!!” I jumped up to try and reach it. He was holding it up and out of my reach, curse his long limbs. I jumped one last time and didn’t come close to touching it.  
“That is not how little girls talk to their Daddy, you need to stop before you get in more trouble than you already are, girl.” He said through his teeth. “You won’t be allowed to finish today because of all the naughty words you’ve used today.”  
“No!” I yelled at him. “You’re so mean!” I stomp my foot for emphasis on that last word. I just want to watch my movies!  
“You need to calm down before I have to calm you down.” I rolled my eyes at him.  
I jumped up on the table and looked him in the eyes. “I just want to watch Harry Potter!” I’m screaming at this point. “You’re the worst daddy ever!” I jump once more for the remote but Gwilym steps back causing me to miss. And accidentally hit him in the face on my hand’s way back down.  
“Y/N.” He growls out. Shit, I’m in trouble now. “Get off the fucking table.” Well I’m already in trouble, might as well try to get what I want.  
“No.” I cross my arms over my chest and cock my hip out. “Let me finish my movies and I’ll get down!”  
“This isn’t a negotiation, babygirl.” He seethes. “Get off the goddamned table.”  
“No!” I shout at him.  
Apparently that was the breaking point. Gwilym threw the remote down on the ground, making the batteries pop out and roll away. He grabbed my waist and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I thrashed around in his grip, trying to slip out and escape.  
We entered my bedroom and Gwil slammed the door shut. Hard. He dropped me on the bed.  
“On your stomach, feet on the floor.” He said coldly.  
“I don’t want to!” I shout. He stepped forward, his tall figure looming over my seated one.  
“Do it now.” He whispered. He reached out and grabbed my face with one hand and pulled my ponytail back with the other. So I couldn’t look away from him. “Or I swear to god, you won’t be able to sit for a week.” I scoffed and rolled my eyes again.  
“You don’t scare me.” I sassed back.  
He let go of my face and hair and flipped me over himself. My bed was so tall that my toes barely reach the floor. I reached my hands back to try and cover my ass, but he caught them and pinned them against my back. He flipped my skirt up and pulled my panties down just enough to fully expose me to him.  
“You better count each and every one or I will keep going until you can’t remember your name.” With that he brought his hand down on my ass, hard.  
“Fuck!” I gasped.  
“What was that?” He asked leaning over so he could speak into my ear. “I don’t think I heard you.”  
“One.” I growled out. He stood back up straight. He smacked me again.  
“Lose the attitude, brat.”  
“Two.” I said.  
“Two what?” He hit my ass again.  
“Three!” I semi-shouted “Daddy!” I said quickly. He hit me again, harder this time. “Four Daddy!”  
He didn’t say anything else for the next several spanks.  
“How many was that?” He asked.  
“40, Daddy!” I sobbed. My arms had fallen asleep and I’m certain my ass was glowing red at this point. Tears had long since been flowing down my face.  
“Why were punished?” He asked, his voice still full of anger.  
“Because I was being a brat, Daddy.” I sniffled. He let go of my arms and let them fall to my sides on my bed.  
“How?”  
“I was yelling at Daddy, saying bad words, standing on the furniture, and rolling my eyes.” He hummed at my response. I guess that means he was satisfied with my answer.  
He slid one of his fingers up my now dripping slit. I gasped.  
“I hope you don’t think we’re done, babe. You also hit Daddy and called me ‘the worst Daddy ever’.” Gwilym chuckled. He slid one finger inside me and groaned. “You’re such a slut, babygirl. You’re so wet from nothing but spanks.” He used his free hand to once again pull on my ponytail. “Have I spoiled you so much that you think you can get away with that kind of behavior?”  
“N-no!” I moan out.  
“When did you start acting like such a little whore?” He adds a second finger into me. “I’ve done nothing but treat you like a princess and this is what you like the most? Being treated like a slutty, little brat?”  
“I’m s-sorry, Daddy.” I try to push back against his fingers but he pulls his fingers out and gives me another slap on the ass. I whine loudly.  
“You’re still in trouble, don’t forget that.”  
“Yes, Daddy!” I want to beg for more. I want him to fuck me roughly. He’s never been this way with me before. I’ve never been this bratty before.  
He returned to my pussy, though this time not with his fingers. I moan loudly and arch my back almost painfully. “Daddy!” I whine. His tongue flicks against my clit quickly as he spreads my legs further apart. “Daddy!” I shout. He laughs softly.  
“What is it, babygirl?”  
“Please...I n-need more!” I feel his long tongue enter me and I practically scream. “Daddy! I’m...g-gonna....cum!” He slaps my ass again.  
“Not without asking!” He growls. “Or I can add more spanking.”  
“Daddy please can I cum?!” I say quickly.  
“No.”  
“What?” I ask desperately. “Daddy please!”  
“You told me no. So now I’ll tell you no.” He stands back up and leans over me. I can feel his chest against my back. “You’re gonna beg, baby. Convince me that you need my cock and maybe I’ll give it to you.”  
“Daddy please fuck me. I n-need your cock! I’m s-sorry! I p-promise I’ll be...I’ll be a g-good girl! I swear I’ll do e-everything you s-say! Please! I n-need you to f-fuck me h-hard! Daddy please!”  
“You promise to be a good girl from now on?” He asks, grinding his hard cock against my bare pussy. I whine and nod quickly. “I’m not sure....that little tantrum you threw out there seems a little to practiced. It looks like you’re naturally a brat.”  
“N-no Daddy! I promise I’m a good girl! I just was in a bad mood. But I promise I’m done! I’ll be good! Please!” I pleaded  
“Good girl.” He smirks and stands up straight. He flips me over and locks eyes with me “what do you need, baby?”  
I tug at his belt and whine. “Daddy I need you to fuck me. P-please!” He starts kissing and bitting at my neck and I can hear him undoing his belt and pants.  
“Don’t worry, babygirl. I’ll take care you of you.” He says into my neck. He wastes no time in fucking me. In one smooth thrust, he fully pushes into me. We both moan loudly. He uses one hand to steady my hips and the other to massage my breast. I wrap my arms around his neck.  
“Please Daddy! I need you to fuck me!” He immediately starts thrusting in and out of me at an almost painful pace. My nails leave long, red trails down his back.  
“Fuck,” he breaths, “You’re always so tight! I’m not gonna last long baby.”  
“Daddy I’m gonna come!” I shout. Gwilym grabs my face like before and growls.  
“You still need to ask.”  
Daddy please! I’m so close can I cum?! Please Daddy may I cum?!” I feel the coil in the pit of my stomach ready to snap. Please let him say yes! Im so close!  
“Yes baby, cum for me.” He pants above me. “Cum on my cock like the good little slut you are. Cum on Daddy’s cock!”  
I arch off the bed and dig my nails into his back as my orgasm pulses through my body. “Baby I’m coming to.” His thrusts are more erratic and both of his hands are tightly gripping my hips. “Are you ready, Baby? Daddy is going to cum inside you!”  
“Yes Daddy please fill me with your cum! I need it.” He thrusts a few more times before I feel him cum inside me. He moans my name loudly before burying his face in my neck again. His sweat coated skin against mine. I feel his breathing gradually slow down.  
“Daddy?”  
“Yes, princess?”  
“You’re crushing me. I can’t breathe.”  
He rolls off of me onto the bed next to me. “I really am sorry.” I say just before a yawn. “I didn’t mean to hit you.”  
“It’s okay Love. I know that part was an accident.” He rolls to face me. “But you knew what you were doing for the rest of it.”  
“I just really wanted to finish! I was halfway done!” I whine.  
“All you had to do was take a short nap and I would’ve let you finish.” He sighed but then you had to get all backchatty with me.” He rubbed my arm. “How does your bottom feel, Princess?”  
“Sore, but I deserve it.” I wince as I go to touch my backside gently. “I didn’t mean it you know.” I whispered.  
“Didn’t mean what?”  
“The bad Daddy thing. You are the best Daddy. You’re fair and caring but still firm when you need to be.”  
“Thank you, Love.” He kissed my nose. “But no tv until tomorrow.” I groaned at that. Gwilym just chuckled.  
“I love you, Gwil.”  
“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
